Bayanganmu
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: Dalam benakku, aku bertanya, "Kemana 'kah engkau pergi? Engkau ada dimana?". Aku selalu memikirkanmu yang pergi dengan anggota Shinsengumi lainnya. / OkiKagu / Little OOC, Kagura POV / Mind to read?


Ku melangkah tanpa tujuan.

Diselimuti oleh angin malam yang semakin dingin.

Sambil berharap—

—kalau aku dapat bertemu denganmu kembali.

.

.

.

Bayanganmu

By : Sekar Yamada

Gintama (c) Sorachi Hideaki

Setting waktu 5 tahun kemudian (The Movie 2)

Kagura POV

Okita Sougo x Kagura

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit aku berjalan tanpa tujuan.

Melewati orang yang berlalu-lalang menikmati hari sabtu dengan gembira.

Aku hanya tersenyum ketika ada yang memanggilku.

Namun aku menolak ketika ada yang mengajakku makan bersama—meski aku sendiri agak lapar—namun ku tolak dengan alasan yang sangat klasik.

" _Maaf, aku sudah kenyang."_

Lalu tiba lah aku di depan bar milik nenek Otose—yang masih ramai seperti dulu.

Kenangan yang entah itu indah maupun buruk mulai terlintas dibenakku.

Kenangan ketika anggota Yorozuya masih lengkap.

Kenangan tentang Gin- _chan_ ketika ia sedang bermalas-malasan sambil membaca JUMP kesayangannya.

Kenangan tentang Shinpachi ketika ia memarahi Gin- _chan_ untuk mencari pekerjaan serta mengingatkan untuk membayar gaji kami.

Kenangan tentangku ketika aku memakan senbei dengan khidmatnya sambil menonton tv.

Juga kenangan tentang Sadaharu ketika makan makanan anjing tanpa diganggu siapapun.

Kemudian aku jadi teringat tentang dirimu.

Tentang dirimu yang menghiburku ketika aku sedih akan Gin- _chan_ yang tidak akan pernah kembali.

Ah, mungkin kata 'menghibur' kurang tepat untuk hal itu.

Karena saat itu, kau tiba-tiba melempar sukonbu ke arahku—dan mengenai kepalaku—langsung mengejekku.

" _Oi, China, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mukamu lecek seperti itu? Apa mukamu perlu 'ku setrika?"_

Saat itu, aku hanya diam dan tidak meladeni omonganmu.

Kau pun mendekatiku, dan hingga pada akhirnya kau berdiri di depanku.

" _Berhentilah untuk bersikap tidak jelas dan berubahlah, China. Kehilangan seseorang bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Lagi pula, kematian Danna masih belum jelas, bukan? Jadi angkat wajahmu dan hadapi yang ada di depanmu, China."_

Begitulah yang kau ucapkan—ucapan yang membuatku langsung menatapmu dan mulai menangis sambil memegang sukonbu yang kau berikan.

Tanpa berbuat apa-apa, kau membiarkanku menangis yang seperti anak kecil dan kau seolah menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

Tak lama setelahnya, aku berhenti menangis dan mengelap air mataku.

" _Terimakasih."_

Begitu yang kuucapkan tanpa melihat kearahmu. Suatu kata yang tak pernah ku sangka akan keluar dari ucapanku untuk seorang yang menyebalkan sepertimu.

Kau dengan tatapan serius—tatapan yang seolah memaksaku untuk menatapmu —berbicara kepadaku—yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya..

" _Hei, tinggal lah denganku, China."_

Dan itu lah pertama kalinya aku menerima ajakanmu.

Tinggal di rumah kecil milikmu yang berada di pinggir kota.

Tentu saja aku menerima ajakanmu setelah aku berpikir kalau aku sendiri pasti tak akan sanggup membayar uang sewa nenek Otose dan tidak mungkin tinggal di rumah Shinpachi karena perdebatan hebat yang membuat kita berdua tidak berbicara satu sama lain hingga hari ini.

"Ah, Kagura- _sama_ , selamat malam," ucap Tama sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Yo, Tama. Gimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, Kagura- _sama_."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu," ucapku tersenyum.

"Tumben sekali Kagura- _sama_ ada disini. Mau mampir?"

"Ah, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi tiba-tiba sampai kesini. Hari ini aku tidak dulu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Sampaikan salamku kepada nenek Otose dan Catherine, ya."

"Baik," balas Tama tersenyum. Aku pun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Anu... Kagura- _sama_?"

"Ya?"

"Tolong jangan paksakan dirimu."

"Tenang saja, Tama," ucapku tersenyum.

Kemudian aku pamit dan kembali berjalan.

Aku terhenti ketika melihat suatu toko, dan aku segera memasuki toko itu.

Kubeli satu kotak makanan Sadaharu.

Namun tiba-tiba ingatan tentangmu muncul kembali ketika aku melihat permen yang biasa kau makan.

Yang dulu pernah membuat kita bertengkar karena kau lebih memilih membeli permen daripada membelikanku sukonbu.

Pertengkaran kecil yang membuat anggota Shinsengumi yang kebetulan lewat hanya menatap kami dan kompak berkata pertengkaran suami-istri.

Pertengkaran yang juga membuatku menjadi menyukaimu.

Dan juga _mencintaimu_.

Tak ingin terlalu lama terpuruk, aku pun membayar makanan Sadaharu—dan juga beberapa sukonbu yang ada di meja kasir—kemudian aku kembali berjalan.

Langkahku pun terhenti ketika sampai di tengah jembatan.

Aku langsung ke bibir jembatan—sambil menatap bunga sakura yang terbawa oleh angin malam.

Memikirkanmu yang pergi meninggalkanku dengan anggota Shinsengumi yang lain.

Memikirkan kabarmu.

Memikirkanmu yang sekarang entah dimana.

Memikirkanmu yang mungkin tiba-tiba akan muncul di depanku.

Memikirkanmu yang mungkin akan mengajakku kembali pada rumah kecilmu itu dan tinggal bersama lagi.

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku pun perlahan mulai menetes.

" _Baka_."

Tangisan yang entah kesekian kalinya ini kembali datang.

Aku bersyukur tidak ada orang yang berada di sekelilingku.

Karena bila ada, aku takkan bisa tersenyum seperti biasa.

Hatiku mulai semakin sesak ketika tangisanku mulai pecah.

Merindukan kehadiranmu.

Merindukan waktu ketika kita asyik mengobrol hingga lupa waktu.

Namun aku tak bisa apa-apa.

Kau bahkan tak pernah memberiku kabar.

Hingga aku sedikit frustasi dengan apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan perasaan ini.

Perasaan rindu yang amat sangat ini.

Perasaan yang amat sangat tak menentu ini.

Perasaan yang ingin membuatku kembali ke masa lalu dan memperingati diriku yang dulu agar jangan mengenal kata cinta.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang yang memelukku erat dari belakang dan pelukan itu seakan enggan meninggalkanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, China?"

Suara yang sangat kuingat, yang sangat kurindukan, seakan datang untuk menenangkanku.

"Tidak, ketika aku mau melihat sakura dari sini, tiba-tiba mataku kelilipan."

Orang itu mengeratkan pelukannya, serta menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kananku.

"Jangan bohong, Kagura."

Aku pun memutarkan badanku untuk melihat orang itu—orang yang ku rindukan sejak lama.

"Okita... Sougo."

"Yo."

Perlahan air mataku mulai mengalir lagi. Perasaan senang, lega dan sebagainya bercampur di benakku. Lelaki itu langsung memelukku dengan erat. Sembari menungguku berhenti menangis, ia terdiam sambil mengelus kepalaku. Setelah berhenti, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kami saling menatap.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini, China?"

"Sudah ku bilang, kalau aku kelilipan, bukan menangis!"

"Oh-ho? Ku tak yakin itu," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"Mana sekarang rambutmu panjang dan baju seperti anime sebelah. Ceritanya kau mau menirunya atau gimana, huh?"

"Ini _fashion_ , China. _Fashion_."

Aku pun tertawa akan pertengkaran kecil kami. Lelaki itu pun ikut tertawa denganku. Setelahnya, aku tersenyum kearahnya dan ia juga tersenyum kearahku.

" _Okaeri_ , Kagura."

" _Tadaima_ , Sougo."

.

.

Omake

.

.

"Oh iya, aku pernah bertemu dengan Danna sekali."

"Hah?"

"Ketemu langsung dengannya."

"Jadi kau... dihantui oleh Gin-chan?"

"Bukan, bodoh. Kami bertemu ketika dalam perjalanan ke suatu desa."

"Eh?"

"Dia bilang dia masih ada urusan sehingga belum bisa kembali kesini."

"Jadi..."

"Danna masih hidup."

"Syukurlah," ucapku tersenyum. Ia pun mengelus kepalaku.

"Anggota Shinsengumi yang lain juga saat itu bertemu dengan Danna."

"Oh ya, kau kesini dengan anggota Shinsengumi yang lain atau sendiri?"

"Dengan anggota Shinsengumi yang lain."

"Lalu—"

Seakan mengerti apa yang akan ku katakan, ia langsung memotong ucapanku.

"Aku akan mulai menetap lagi disini."

"Oh, begitu," ucapku senang.

"Sebenarnya, saat itu Danna juga marah kepadaku."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya dia mendengar entah dari siapa kalau kita tinggal bersama."

"Lalu?"

"Kau masih tinggal di rumahku 'kan?"

"Y-ya, begitulah. Aku tak punya tempat tinggal lagi. Apa karena kau dimarahi Gin- _chan_ , kau akan mengusirku?"

"Tentu tidak. Setidaknya rumahku masih terawat kalau kau masih tinggal di rumah itu."

"O-oh, begitu."

Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo pulang."

"Ou!"

Aku pun membalasnya, dan ia menggenggam erat tanganku.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Author note:

Hai, saya Sekar Yamada! Sudah lama ingin posting fanfic, namun banyak hal yang membuat saya tidak menyelesaikan beberapa ff dan tiba-tiba sudah akhir 2016 saja. Time flies so fast ya.

Untuk fanfic ini, tidak ada yang namanya virus Byakuso seperti yang ada di The Movie 2. Jadi Gintoki tiba-tiba menghilang saat meneliti sesuatu (seperti di The Movie 2) kemudian para Shinsengumi pergi dari edo karena perintah dari Shogun.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan.


End file.
